Network-provided content, such as Internet web pages or media content such as video, pictures, music, and the like, are typically served to end users via networked computer systems. End user requests for the network content are processed and the content is responsively provided over various network links. These networked computer systems can include hosting servers which host network content of content creators or originators, such as web servers for hosting a news website.
Various communication protocols use packetized communications between end points, such as transmission control protocol (TCP), which resides at the transport layer that handles flow control and data transport services for application layers, among other higher network layers. Software for TCP communications can include various packet buffers to temporarily store packets already transferred to another system, such as an end user system, until an acknowledgement is received from the other system. If the acknowledgement is not received, then these stored packets can be resent from the packet buffer. If the acknowledgment is received, then these stored packets can be purged or deleted from the packet buffer.